The overarching goal of this trial is to determine if an intervention comprising dietary folate and zinc supplementation improves semen quality and infertility treatment outcomes among couples undergoing infertility treatment. If efficacious and safe, such an intervention would have considerable public health impact and afford clinicians a simple and inexpensive treatment option for men with suboptimal semen quality. The following study objective underlie successful attainment of the overarching research goal. . To estimate the effect of folic acid and zinc sulfate supplementation on semen quality parameters, including but not limited to concentration, motility, morphology, and sperm DNA fragmentation relative to the placebo group. Recruit, enroll and retain approximately 800 couples for 15 months. Data collection, maintain biospecimen tracking system, for Folic Acid and Zinc supplement trial, in relation to reproductive health. NOTE: Supports Z1AHD008943 915088